


Take Care Of You

by anthropophilic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A bit rushed since I wanted it up on V-day, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Drinking, Drunk Sex, I love my old gay volleyball coaches, I wrote this all within the span of two days HAHAHA, Love Confessions, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Raw Sex, Riding, Smoking, Trans Ittetsu Takeda, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthropophilic/pseuds/anthropophilic
Summary: "You've been getting me drunk all these times in the hopes of us getting together?"AKA, the fic where Takeda decides to bring a bottle of sake up to Ukai's apartment, and drunken sex between the two happens.
Relationships: Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Take Care Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So, this is my first HQ fic of hopefully many more to come. I just started it maybe a month ago, yet Takeda and Ukai still have my heart and soul. I really wanted to write a fic for the two, and I'm hoping I did them justice! Comments and kudos are very very appreciated, tyty ♡
> 
> Takeda is a trans man in this fic, kindly go elsewhere if that's not what you're into.
> 
> Thanks to my boyfriend for being my beta reader :] And by the way, ALWAYS PEE AFTER SEX. Don't let these horndogs set a bad example.

Practice went on for what felt like forever today, with the boys training hard for their first game after the training camp. They've grown so much, not only as individual players, but as a team as well. It made Ukai’s small heart swell ten sizes bigger, he was finally starting to understand exactly why his grandfather coached for so long, going as far as coming out of retirement to do so. He watched the Kageyama/Hinata powerhouse as they hit nearly every quick attack in awe before being taken out of his deep concentration by the shorter man next to him, the head coach of the Karasuno volleyball team.

"Hinata has gotten so much better these last few months, Ukai-kun. It must be all that help from your grandfather." He said without thinking before backpedaling a bit. "B-But mostly from your coaching skills! Without you, we wouldn't be where we are now!" Ittetsu got so flustered so fast, if he figured he said one little thing wrong, he'd go red and stumble over his words. And yet….Ukai found it very endearing. 

"You don't have to correct yourself, I get what you're tryna say." Ukai replied, looking up at the clock that read 6:30pm, figuring it would be best to end practice here. He picked up the small whistle that hung from his neck and blew on it, the team dropping whatever they did and huddling around the coaches and managers. "You guys looked really good today, albeit a bit stiff, and we still need to work on some serves." He started. "Yamaguchi, try not to focus on how you're going to hit the ball, but more so on where it would land. It doesn't matter how you hit it, as long as someone on our side can either receive it or spike it himself." Keishin went on with his critiques, looking over to Takeda every few seconds to see the teacher staring up at him with wide eyes. Seriously, how cute could a man nearly in his 30s get? Keishin still couldn't believe Takeda wasn't 23, like he first believed. 

After the pep talk from the coaches, the boys then got to work with cleaning the gym. This was always Ukai’s favorite part of practice, he was able to go take a smoke break as they cleaned up. The blonde walked out of the gym and sat on the steps, fishing his lighter and pack of smokes out before removing one from the pack, twirling the filtered end between the tips of his fingers, and lighting it. The first drag always felt the best, just like that first sip of a cold beer. As he took another hit, the gymnasium door opened behind him. "Oi, y'know I'm smoking out here! Get your ass back ins-" 

Keishin turned his body to see Ittetsu standing before him, a slight smile across his soft face. "Keishin, you shouldn't start going off on someone like that without even knowing who it is." He scolded as any good teacher would, sitting down next to Keishin and wiping his forehead. "It was really hot in there today, they made such progress that it almost feels like I was playing along with them!" He joked, turning his head to look at Keishin once more. "I want to thank you tonight, Ukai-kun. I've been meaning to get us some drinks, you know." 

"Thank me? For what?" Ukai questioned, even though he knew all Ittetsu had to say. "For helping me with the team. I was so….unqualified and unfit to be a coach, and yet, I'm here anyways. And it's partially, at this point, pretty much completely thanks to you." Ittetsu took a small pause, turning his head to look up at the sky now. "I knew you had to see them to believe their true potential, and I still feel so bad about pestering you for months about it! Please, just let the drinks be on me this one time. I have a whole bottle of that fancy sake you always order!" 

A whole bottle? Really, who could say no to that? "Alright, alright, you've convinced me. I'm warning you though, my place is a mess right now." And 'right now' meaning 'perpetually in a state of disaster' for Ukai. Ittetsu stood up again, shaking his head just enough for his fluffy hair to bounce around him. "It's okay, I'm sure it can't be worse than the last time I was over!" He teased, pausing with his hand against the gym door. "Thankfully it's a Friday, I don't have to worry about staying up too late or going past the limit I've set for myself on school nights." He mentioned, finally disappearing back into the gymnasium, leaving Ukai to his much needed cigarette break. 

\---

"You walked here!?" Ittetsu exclaimed, looking at Keishin as if he was a crazy person. "Wouldn't you have been tired after such a hike?" The smaller man continued as the pair got into his vehicle, starting the short drive to the shop. "I don't see a problem with it. Hell, I need to stay in shape somehow. There's only so far I can get with the neighborhood association." Ukai found it really sweet, that Takeda was acting so worried over him like this. "Trust me, Ittetsu. I drive one day, walk the next. It's alternating!" 

Takeda shook his head, not taking his eyes off the dim road as he spoke. "That's not what I'm worried about, Ukai-kun." He sighed before continuing. "It's late, and the roads are very dark. Most of the sidewalk is dark as well, with no streetlights after a certain point past the school." Ukai tugged on his seatbelt a bit. Takeda….had a point here. "I guess." He replied, just feeling the scowl in Takeda's voice as he practically barked back. "Don't shrug it off like that, I'm concerned about your safety is all!" 

"Your concern is appreciated." 

"Stop acting like that, like me caring is such a burden on you." 

Oh, that one stung a bit, because there was truth to it all. Ukai wasn't one for being doted on, let alone cared for in the first place. But still, Takeda's care was unlike any others. He had such a calming personality, it was insanely hard to resist sometimes. Takeda was the first to break the silence between them. "If you feel like you must stay in shape, you can always walk to practice and I'll drive you home. You already know the store is on the way to my house." 

".....Thanks, Ittetsu." 

With that, Takeda smiled. He pulled into the back of the store, parking next to Ukai’s mini cooper, still surprised a big man like him is able to fit into such a small car. He unlocked the doors and reached into the back seat, grabbing the paper bags containing sake and a six pack within them. "The beer is definitely lukewarm now, but I've kept the sake in one of the school freezers up until practice...don't tell though!" Ittetsu whispered as if there was anyone around before putting a finger up to his lips and shushing, gaining a few chuckles out of Ukai. "You're already acting like a fucking dork, you don't even have alcohol in you yet." Ukai reached into his back pocket for his keys, opening up and taking his shoes off at the door. He waited for Ittetsu to do the same before taking the alcohol from him and making their way up the stairs, being greeted by Ukai’s cats with loud mewls.

"Oi, oi! Stop crowding around him!" He jokingly complained, watching them all rub against Ittetsu's legs as they usually did. He was convinced that his cats loved Takeda more than him at this point. Takeda reached down to give them a few scratches, complimenting each one on how cute they were. "Well? Are you gonna pour me a shot?" He asked, lifting up Ukai’s youngest cat into his arms. Jesus, this man was too cute for words. Keishin went into the kitchen and got out the sake glasses, cracking open the bottle and pouring it into the two cups. Once back in the living room, he placed them atop his kotatsu and got himself situated, finding Takeda already comfortable himself. Takeda took the first shot, finishing it all with a smile before reaching his glass back out to Keishin for more, to which the other man complied. 

\---

Within the next hour, Takeda and Ukai were done with the whole bottle and each 2 beers in, Ukai finally tapping out after that 2nd beer. "J-Jeez, Ittetsu. You always drink like alcohol's gonna go back to being criminalized tomorrow morning." Ittetsu giggled with a small hiccup in between, finishing his beer with a swig and speaking again. "Ahhh, even us b-boring teachers need to have some fun!" He slurred out, hiccups scattered throughout. Takeda's eyes were glossed over and half lidded, his cheeks much rosier than before. He was properly shitfaced, they both were. "Ukai-kuuu~n!" Takeda whined, putting his empty can down. "Could you give me the l-last couple beers?" He asked, resting his head on the kotatsu table and tracing small circles into the wood.

Keishin got on his feet, albeit with a couple wobbles. Making it to the kitchen was hard enough when drunk, but now he was tasked with the burden of grabbing Takeda alcohol, which just put so much more stress and performance anxiety onto him! God, Keishin really overthinks everything when drunk. He made it back to the warm table in no time, watching as Takeda opened a can and handed the other to Ukai. "You don't need to drink it, just give me one last toast." 

"A toast to what?" Keishin asked, causing Takeda to smile and raise his can. "A toast to us, the coaches of the best damn volleyball team within the Miyagi prefecture!" Okay, that was a stretch as of right now, but Ittetsu knew their boys could make it to the nationals. Regardless, Ukai still connected their cans with a metallic clink before watching Takeda gulp it down like nothing. Ukai lit a cigarette and yawned, letting it hang from his mouth as he stood up and started to clean up his living room area. "How the hell is it only 9pm….this old body of mine can't stay up past midnight on most days." 

"You say that body of yours is 'old', but I'd say otherwise." Ittetsu let out, opening up the last can and sipping on it nonchalantly. Did….Ukai hear that right? "Excuse me?" Keishin said, chuckling halfway through the question. Ittetsu always got a bit flirty when drunk, and they could never cross a line, they were coworkers. "I'm serious, Keishin." Takeda continued on after another sip. "How do you stay looking so perfect, I'll never know." 

"Well, for one I don't drink nearly as much beer as you do." Keishin replied, gaining a bout of laughter and hiccups from Ittetsu "Like I said, I walk to practice sometimes, and I still take runs! Jeez, Ittetsu. If you're so worried about your figure, I'll help you work out."

"It's not that...I was simply complimenting you." Ittetsu stood up now, finishing the final beer before tossing it into the bin and going towards Keishin, helping him pick up around the living room, certain he'd be sleeping there tonight. There was no way he'd sober up in time to make it home. "You're very attractive, Ukai-kun. I just thought you needed to know." Ukai was turned away from Takeda, thankfully. And he was definitely not blushing right now. "O-Oh yeah? I mean, I guess you can say that." Keishin didn't believe it much. He had way more sex in his teenage years than now. In fact, it's been a solid 2 years since sleeping with another man. And...Ukai hated that he was attracted to Ittetsu Takeda of all of them, the one man he's forced to work with everyday, teaching him all there is to know about volleyball and how to properly coach the team. 

Keishin felt Ittetsu's presence linger behind him, growing a bit excited now. Fuck, maybe Keishin will finally give in to all of Ittetsu's side comments about hooking up. Ittetsu wanted it just as bad, probably even before they started coaching together. There was a good 3 month period of Ittetsu coming to the store every day just to beg Ukai about being their coach. And something told Ukai that after a while, Ittetsu started to beg for just Ukai in general. "Ukai-kun, could I please give you a proper thank you, for all you've done for the team, what you've done for me." Ittetsu started, pressing his chest against Keishin's back and sneaking his hands around his waist to hug him from behind, leaning his small head right in between Keishin's shoulder blades. "E-Everytime we drink together, I hope you'd be the one to make a move on me. It turns out, you're much more of a gentleman than I thought!" Keishin swallowed the lump in his throat, face growing redder by the second. 

"You've been getting me drunk all these times in the hopes of us getting together?" Okay, that kinda turned him on. Ittetsu nodded against his back, laughing a bit. "I'm not that great at being forward...but I'm giving that up tonight." He stated, right before going to the waistband of Ukai’s tracksuit and sneaking one of his soft hands into it, stroking the outline of Ukai’s half-hard cock through his boxer briefs. "You already feel so big, Keishin." Takeda whispered, Keishin able to feel the shit eating grin along his backside as Takeda cupped his member in his palm. Shit, this was getting way too hot too fast. "I've dreamed about this dick, what you could do to me with it…I want it inside me so bad." 

Before Ukai knew it, Ittetsu's hand was out of his pants and the shorter man pulled away. Keishin was about to whine at the loss of contact, until he watched Ittetsu get in front of him and drop to his knees. "Ukai-kun, do you want to use my mouth to get yourself off?" He stated so plainly, eyes wide and glistening up towards Keishin as he pulled the pants back down to Keishin's knees. Ittetsu's cheek rubbed against his obvious bulge, inhaling all of Ukai’s scent with a slutty smile. "It's the least this old teacher can do for you. Maybe if you're lucky, I'll let you go a bit farther." It was a tease, mostly. Ittetsu knew he wanted Ukai any way he could have him tonight, he couldn't wait for it at all.

Keishin finally nodded, prompting Ittetsu to pull his underwear down, just enough for Ukai’s cock to spring free. Up close with it like this caused Takeda to blush profusely, but he still pestered on and grabbed Ukai’s thick dick with one hand, holding the base steady. "Y-You can finish inside my mouth if you'd like, or o-on my glasses. I don't mind either." He said with that sweet smile before opening wide, allowing his soft lips to work around the sensitive head of Ukai’s cock as his small hand jerked him off. Ukai groaned at the contact, trying not to think about how they were coworkers and how after this long weekend, he'd be forced to see Takeda again on Monday, and practically every day after that. "S-Shit, Tetsu." Keishin muttered, looking down at the man before him. He looked so concentrated like this, bobbing his head slightly with every movement of his wrist. Keishin pushed his dark hair out of his forehead, holding onto it with a firm grip as he allowed Ittetsu to continue. 

Ittetsu was pushing his limits now, not having done anything like this in a long time. And he was certain Ukai had the biggest dick he's seen in a while. The thickness made his jaw get sore so fast, but he persisted until Ukai’s member was down his throat fully, hands keeping himself steady on Ukai’s strong thighs. Ukai started to thrust into Takeda's mouth now, causing the older male to close his eyes and allow small tears to trickle down his cheeks. Every bob of his head sent Ukai’s dick to the back of his throat, trying his hardest not to gag but still failing at it. His eyes were rolling to the back of his head now, allowing Keishin to take matters into his own hands and move Ittetsu's head against his cock, with Ittetsu gladly complying. 

Ukai pulled Takeda off his dick for a breather, watching the strings of saliva connect his plump lips to the head of his cock. "Keishin, you taste so good." Takeda said with a shaky voice, obviously panting with every breath. "Don't cum on my face, actually. I want to taste you, all of you. Finish in my mouth, please!" He stated, going right back to Ukai’s dick and bobbing his head, much faster than before. "Ittetsu, y-you're gonna make me cum way too fast if you keep going on like this!"

Ittetsu didn't bother to listen, instead, he looked up at Ukai with even wider eyes as he licked the sensitive slit of his head clean of precum. After just a few seconds of eye contact, Ittetsu could feel Ukai’s hot cum pouring down his throat, prompting the man to stare up at Keishin with even wider, tear filled eyes. Keishin threw his head back once more, moaning as he finished around Takeda's lips before pulling away. Even after all of that, he was still so hard. Takeda swallowed all of Ukai’s load, sticking his tongue out to the man to show him how much of a good boy he was. "Was that good? Did you like it?" He asked, voice nearly a whisper as he grabbed the base of Ukai’s cock once more, licking him clean. "Ukai-kun, I want you to fuck me raw!" 

Shit, what kinda man would Keishin be to deny Ittetsu of something like that? Especially after he did something like suck him off just moments beforehand? "It was fucking amazing, Ittetsu. Let's go to my room, I have a feeling we won't need to get the air mattress out tonight."

\--- 

After mere minutes, the pair made their way into Keishin's messy bedroom, stripping their clothes off on the way there, leaving them throughout the apartment. Takeda laid under the taller man, squirming with every touch to his small frame. Ukai felt like he'd break Ittetsu at any second, one wrong move and Tetsu could get bruised, showing everyone that they've hooked up tonight. They had to be careful, for the sake of professionalism. Ittetsu initiated the first kiss between them, wrapping his hands around Keishin's neck and planting his soft lips against the other's slightly chapped ones, yet it was still a perfect fit. Almost as if Takeda's lips were made for Ukai and Ukai only. 

Just one kiss made Ukai realize how touch starved he's been, forcing him to hold back any moans already, as to not show weakness yet. Instead, he decided on licking Ittetsu's bottom lip, getting the older to shiver beneath him. Keishin smirked through the kiss before sliding his tongue between Takeda's parted lips, getting him to moan into Ukai’s mouth as he did so. Ukai’s fingertips traced along his chest, on the barely visible scars and around his nipples. "There's no feeling in them?"

"No, not much. But you can still play with them, if you like." Ittetsu said with a soft smile, running his fingers through Keishin's hair, sliding his hair bands off and putting them on the man's bedside table. Keishin's hair fell all around him now, nearly reaching his chin when down like this, he looked hot. "Keishin, you're so sexy with your hair down." Ittetsu cooed, twirling the man's hair around his pointer finger and changing their position, straddling his lap. "I'm going to ride you now, okay?" Keishin's eyes widened at that, causing his dick to twitch in his boxers. "O-Okay!" He replied after a while, nodding his head furiously. This was definitely going to be a learning experience. With that, Ittetsu spoke again, almost as if he read Ukai’s mind. "Don't look so tense, I know what I'm doing here, Keishin." Takeda whispered, lifting himself off Ukai’s lap and removing his own white briefs, allowing Keishin to get a good look at his pussy, keeping himself well trimmed to show his chubby and erect clit dick.

"Look at that, I'm already so hard!" He said with a little chuckle, spreading himself apart and sitting back on Ukai’s dick, rubbing against his clothed member. "Oooh, just sliding against you like this feels so good, Keishin!" Takeda continued to speak, Keishin already feeling as if he was going to overheat from this all. "Fuuuuck," Keishin started, closing his eyes and resting his hands on Ittetsu's (slightly chubby) waist. "I bet it'll feel a whole lot better inside of you, t-the condoms are on the bedside table."

"I don't plan on using one, Keishin. I said fuck me raw, didn't I? I'm clean, and I'm assuming you are too. I can't get pregnant or anything like that, so….what's stopping you?" Shit, he did say that. Honestly, Keishin still couldn't believe this was all happening! "Nothing's stopping me if it won't stop you." With that, Ittetsu smiled down on the younger man, once again lifting himself up, this time to pull Keishin's boxers back down to his knees. He repositioned himself so his entrance was hovering right over Keishin's dick, holding it steady as he lowered himself down. "O-Oh!" He exclaimed, feeling the head push into him with almost no resistance, he must've been very wet. 

Keishin held Ittetsu, surprised at how prepared he already seemed. "Did you plan this all out tonight, Take-chan?" He asked, continuing to watch the man as he took more and more of Keishin's member into himself. "You didn't even stop to finger yourself or anything." Takeda laughed at that, pushing down more until Ukai’s fully erect cock was inside him, all the way to the base this time. He shivered from pleasure, finally speaking again. "Y-Yes, of course I did. In fact…" He took a small breath, now starting to roll his hips against Keishin's. "I fingered myself in my car, during the first hour of practice. I-I was in a meeting at first, but it finished much earlier than expected. I thought about how I'd finally make the move on you tonight, since you haven't made a single one in months, Ukai-kun, just flirty remarks and hints at finding me attractive!" 

Takeda's sudden movements caused Ukai to moan, immediately calling for a hand over his mouth, as to not look or sound too needy already. How was he down this bad, moaning after a few grinds. "Can you blame me? You're a teacher, and my coworker, too. I assumed you weren't into anything like this, that is, with a coworker."

"I'm not. Never in my life have I done something like this, with someone I'll be forced to see almost everyday after the fact." Keishin started to move his hips now, getting Takeda to place his hands on the blonde's bare chest, causing him to lean back a bit more comfortably now. "But I know we've both wanted this for so long, and I think that it could become a weekly routine of sorts...you, me, the bottle of sake and a good fuck. Doesn't that sound lovely, Keishin? We need to get rid of the stresses of coaching somehow." 

And as much as he didn't want to admit it, Takeda was right. He was always right about these things, damn. Ukai nodded, finding it harder and harder to use his words when Takeda was on top of him like this, bouncing himself up and down on his dick. Takeda's own whimpers and moans just made Ukai hornier, one of his strong palms now gripping Takeda's thigh. "Keishin, please! You can go a bit f-faster, it's okay!" Ittetsu managed to pant out between the moans, tracing circles into Ukai's chest while they found the right rhythm. 

Following Ittetsu's commands, Keishin now focused on the speed at which Takeda came down on his cock. He found it easy to get Ittetsu moving along with him in no time, able to grab his waist once more and help guide him. "Look at that, Ittetsu. You're just like a cock sleeve now." Ukai figured that got to him somehow, because the moan that came after the line was unlike any other Takeda has let out tonight. "Oh, you liked that?" 

"Y-Yes, I did!" Takeda cried out, closing his eyes and pushing down harder than ever, the obscene slapping noises of their skin against skin making him wetter by the second. He regained some composure before slightly repositioning, knees now touching the bed as he leaned into Ukai’s chest, getting the pair to fully lay down in bed. His hands were against Ukai’s chest once again, making sure he really had Ukai held down now. "Keishin, didn't you forget who's on top?" He smirked, starting his movements up again. In this position, Keishin's dick curved just right inside of him, Ittetsu seeing stars almost immediately. "Ah! I may just be your cock sleeve right now, but you're nothing more than a toy yourself!" 

Apparently, that had the same effect on Keishin. Perfect. Without any warning other than a grunt, Keishin had handfuls of Takeda's ass within his hands, spreading him apart for easier access now, moving his hips as well as he could when being held down by Takeda like this. "O-Oh! Ukai-kun, yes! It's so big!" He praised, eyes rolling to the back of his head as he panted once again. "You're being so rough with me, I love it!" Now that Ukai started to move his hips, every single thrust within Takeda was making him go absolutely insane. Not one stroke missed his g-spot, making him crazy sensitive, 10 times more than the usual, that is.

Takeda allowed Ukai to prop himself up on his elbows, able to reach Takeda's lips in a kiss as he got fucked like this, so filthy and yet so right! Ittetsu moaned against Ukai's lips again, head growing foggier and foggier every second. When was Ukai going to cum? It feels like he's been on the verge of it forever now! Takeda wanted to feel Ukai, all of him. "You keep fucking me just right, I-I need to finish! I can't wait any longer for it, Keishin.." Takeda was so lost now, eyes filled with tears, drool dripping from a corner of his mouth, glasses askew. "Cum inside of me! Oh my God!"

The look on Takeda's face was heavenly, it caused Ukai to stand just inches towards the metaphorical cliff now, bracing himself for an intense wave of pleasure at any second. He held onto his grip on Takeda's waist tighter than ever. "Fucking Christ, Ittetsu. Nobody's ever fucked me this good, I-I-" Keishin trailed off, not wanting to bring this up during sex, even if it was painfully obvious they harbored some sort of feelings for each other. "I'm gonna cum!" He saved himself from any slip ups, holding Takeda closer to him, catching his lips in another kiss before spilling all he had inside of the older man, enjoying the moans and cries against his lips as he did so.

Takeda came along with Ukai, just seconds after he could feel Ukai’s hot cum being poured into his cunt. He tightened around Ukai so good, milking him of all he was worth tonight with ease. Takeda pulled away and smiled wide, closing his eyes and resting his head against Keishin's chest, hearing the man's heartbeat now. "Wow, holy shit." Ukai said after a minute or so of catching his breath, being the first one to break the silence. "Ittetsu, that was...it was so intense. I loved it." 

Takeda slowly moved now, hearing Ukai’s dick pull out of him with a wet 'pop' and causing all his cum to leak out already. He was able to completely relax against Ukai, although he did feel less warm without a big dick inside him. "Yes, it was. I'd love to go again, but...I'm so sleepy now!" He yawned, taking his glasses off and putting them on what he thought was Ukai’s dresser before hearing a small thud, remembering how horrid his depth perception was. He slid off of the other's chest and over to Ukai’s side now, cuddling up with a loving sigh as Ukai played with his (now quite sweaty) hair. Before they knew it, the pair had fallen asleep.

\---

Ittetsu was awoken by the sounds of a bell constantly ringing downstairs. He opened his eyes and looked around the room as best as he could, quickly finding out that he was within Keishin's apartment, and feeling quite sore. Takeda smiled to himself, the memories of last night quickly flooding back as he laughed and removed the blankets, staring down at the mess of his thighs and Keishin's sheets. He'd be sure to apologize for all of that, he should've cleaned up before bed. Takeda retrieved his glasses from the floor, allowing his eyes to adjust before standing up and making his way towards Keishin's bathroom, one of the younger man's shirts and Takeda's own underwear in hand. 

Keishin was in the kitchen, somehow convincing his mother to take over the store for a few hours, claiming that his friend he had over last night got "too drunk" and "needed Keishin to help him get over it and head home." He was surprised she actually fell for it, too! He cracked open another egg and poured it into the pan, hearing the satisfying sizzle while reheating some rice he had in the fridge. He turned around just in time, to see Takeda walk out of the bathroom and into the living room. "Wow, he's finally awake! How was your rest, sleeping beauty?" Keishin joked, preparing Takeda's plate first and setting it in front of him on the kotatsu table. "Hope you like day old rice and fried eggs." 

He went to make his own plate now, shutting off all the heating elements and pouring them some ice water, now sat across from Takeda with breakfast in hand. Ittetsu took his fork and started to eat with a smile on his face. "Thank you, Keishin. I wanted to talk to you, about last night."

"Oh? Is it a bad thing?"

"No, of course not! I loved it, I've been waiting for it! But, you sounded as if you were holding something back. What was it you wanted to say, Keishin? I'd love to know." Ittetsu took a sip of water, looking at Ukai with knowing eyes. He needed Keishin to say this one, since Takeda was the one to finally initiate. *Shit, he still remembers that?* Ukai thought to himself, swallowing the spoonful of rice he was chewing on. "I mean, I don't know. I was just gonna say I like you and all that shit, but it seemed so childish. Especially when, you know, you got someone riding you." He said, laughter soon following. "It would've been cute, but I get why you waited. The feeling is obviously mutual, and we don't need to become official or anything like that, especially when the team should come first. However….there's nothing wrong with being exclusive, is there?" 

Keishin liked the way Takeda was thinking. They could truly be together someday, but this was such a new relationship dynamic to the both of them. Being exclusive while experimenting with each other would be for the best as of now, and it saves them the embarrassment of possibly showing too much affection at practice, and getting the team onto them. "I agree with everything you have to say, it's good we're on the same page then." Keishin finished his breakfast and waited until Takeda was done with his own plate, taking it from him and placing them into the sink. "Don't you usually work the morning shifts on weekends?" Takeda asked, moving from the kotatsu to Ukai’s couch now. 

"I do, but mom's down there for the first couple hours, I convinced her to swap and told her that I had a pretty hungover friend here, and that I'd be taking care of him til he can make it home." Keishin rolled his sleeves up and washed their plates and cups, continuing to speak. "I would've personally loved that morning shift, too, but someone needs to be constantly taken care of, doesn't he now?" Keishin joked again, finding himself absolutely hilarious for this all. Takeda smirked, waiting for Ukai to get finished with the dishes and look back at him before lifting up his shirt, flashing his briefs and his chest. Takeda took the hem into his mouth, biting down softly and giving Ukai the widest eyes he could muster at this time of day. "I do. In fact, I think you should take care of me right now, Keishin." 

And again, what kinda man would Keishin be to deny Ittetsu of something like that?


End file.
